


All About Us

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [56]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “Let’s dance, Soo!”Just some domestic fluff about Baeksoo dancing in their kitchen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> _Because lovers dance when they’re feeling in love,_
> 
> _Spotlight shining it’s all about us_

Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of watching his boyfriend dance around the kitchen, apron on, waving a spatula in the air and singing purposefully off-tune just to make him laugh. Call him whipped or whatever (and he definitely is,) but there’s something about moments like these that make him feel like he’s falling in love all over again.

Kyungsoo snorts when Baekhyun stubs his toe and crouches in pain, keeps laughing when Baekhyun sends him a look of betrayal. But the scrunched expression quickly gives way for a smile when he stands and reaches out. “Let’s dance, Soo!”

“Here? Now?”

“Yes, where else?” Baekhyun beckons him to take his hand and after a moment of hesitation Kyungsoo does, only to be yanked to his feet.

Kyungsoo grips Baekhyun’s shoulders with a laugh to keep himself from falling over. “We don’t have music.”

“Get your phone. I know the perfect song.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but obeys the order anyway, reluctantly pulling away. When the song Baekhyun picked starts playing, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. “I don’t think you chose this on purpose.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks innocently. “I just like this song very, very much.”

“Liar.” Kyungsoo puts his hands back in place and they dance to the music, the first song that ever played during their first ever dinner date at Kyungsoo’s house. Baekhyun had insisted on playing music and turned on Pandora, and by chance the song to play was one they both knew and loved from years ago. It was an old song hidden in the indie scene that Kyungsoo had stumble upon by luck, yet Baekhyun had known it. That moment, with both of them singing in unison, cooking together in Kyungsoo’s kitchen at seven PM, laughing with surprise that the other knew what was playing, had been one of the many moments where Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was the one. And he’d been right. He is.

So immersed in his thoughts, Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that he’s stepping on Baekhyun’s foot until Baekhyun announces pointedly, “You’re really heavy.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s grin, but he can’t ignore when Baekhyun tilts his head with a smile, looking at him with untamed adoration. “What?”

“I really like you. So much.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

A million times they’ve said it and yet Kyungsoo still feels like he’s been caught in a storm. He holds Baekhyun closer; they aren’t dancing anymore. “I know that too, stupid.”

“Aw, man. I was trying to be low key about it.”

Kyungsoo’s laughing now, like he always is with Baekhyun. They’re dancing even though the song has already changed. He kisses his forehead. Like a confession, he says what they already know: “I love you, too.”


End file.
